Lancer Squadron: Conflict at Raioballo
by LancerOne
Summary: A war has begun in the Raioballo sector, merchant ships have diserpeared off the charts. A small Republic taskforce has been sent to discover what has gone wrong, only to become tangled in a war between the planets.
1. Disclaimer and Cast

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas not me, although all original characters are mine.  
**  
Dramatis Personae  
Lancer Squadron  
  
Commander Heath Regaice (human male from Alderaan) OF  
Captain Ben Casting (human male from Alderaan) OF   
Lieutenant Kyn Mehan (human male from Corusant) THF   
Ross Duke (human male from Corusant) TF   
Avril Redwild (human female from Naboo) TF   
Laurie Bennings (human male from Thyferra) TF   
Mervin Almaster – (human male from Aaeton) THF   
Alfra Omeda (human male from Dakshee) TF   
Zack Revalli (human male from Dantooine) OF   
Sylvanas Gray (human female from Kessel) OF   
Jane Isar (human female from Tatooine) THF   
Jake Almen (human male from Corellia) THF  
  
Key:   
OF – One Flight   
TF – Two Flight   
THF – Three Flight


	2. Combat

"I spot a wing of eyeballs incoming at point two eight, S-Foils in attack position." Heath said calmly, pumping energy into his shields and setting his shield recharge rate to maximum. "Spree, send that Destroyer's info to the Atlas."  
While his R2 unit compiled with that order, Heath flicked over to lasers and began to aim at a Tie Fighter in the middle of the pack. The reticle went green, at two clicks the certainty of hitting was nil, but while the Tie was in a pack it had no room to manoeuvre, thus either making it crash into another Tie or shredding it to free ions.  
He squeezed the fire trigger down steadily, watching lasers stream out of his four S-Foils continuously. The Tie tried to navigate, while making sure it didn't hit his squad mates- though even that wasn't enough to save him, the laser bolts shredded through the transparisteel cockpit, and went right through the hull while several others snapped the point that connected the ball cockpit to the Hexagonal Solar Panels.

The Tie formation broke up and engaged the squadron of X-Wings, at a ratio of three to one. "Ok, flight leaders make sure you look after your people, call if you need help." Two checks came in, indicating that Lancer Five and Nine acknowledged that request. Heath swerved as he avoided a row of laser fire, he quickly targeted the Tie that had shot at him and closed his left eye, while lining up the reticle with his right eye. He sent a few shots off, the Tie juked just as Heath expected.  
By then Heath had overshot the Tie, and he was busily correcting his course by setting his thrusters to zero and spinning a full hundred and eighty degrees and blasting off with his thrusters. Before the Tie Fighter had swung around for another run, crimson blasts his both of his ion exhausts, blowing them up and sending the Tie spinning away, only to be blown up by reactor failure.  
  
His X-Wing sharply jerked forward, he checked his shield status, damn down to only five percent aft! He evened out the shields and pumped energy into it, he looked around and spotted his assailants. Two Tie Fighters had decided to gang up on him.  
"One here, got two eyeballs on me" he said into his com link  
"Copy that, do you need help?" a voice came back  
"Negative."  
He swung his X-Wing around and dove right between the two Tie Fighters. Once again he stopped all throttle and spun a hundred and eighty degrees on his starboard S-Foils and blasted back toward the Ties. The Ties, not being as manoeuvrable as the X-Wing, had to do broad side loops, one of them went to port and the other went to starboard.  
Heath looked to his right, one of those Ties was coming at him hot with lasers streaming out of its L-s1 Laser Cannons. He looked to the left and spotted the other Tie doing the same move, they were trying to sandwich him.  
Slowing down his X-Wing to fifty percent throttle, he made sure that he juked enough that his shields stayed high enough to withstand more assault. Just as the Ties were about to hit him, he hit full throttle and shot out from the pincer. The Ties, distracted by the X-Wing flying off, forgot to swerve and collided with each other, sending pieces of Hexagonal Solar Panels and spherical cockpits flying out of the enormous crimson explosion.  
  
"Nine here, I have Lancers Ten and Eleven EV." Came the report from Kyn Mehan, leader of Three Flight.  
"Five here, taking heavy losses, Six is gone, and Seven and Eight are both EV. Rear shields down, my sensors are gone, I'm a sitting Hutt out here." Another report came from Ross Duke  
"Copy that, One Flight, keep busy, I'll help Five out." Heath responded, then switched to Tac-One.  
"Atlas, this is Lancer One, I have four Pilots EV." He said, as he swooped down on a Tie Fighter that was fixing on Five. He blasted it from oblivion, and a ring of white gas blew out from the vibrant explosion, and disappeared.  
"Thanks Lead" came the voice of Ross. "Lancer One, this is Atlas Command, we are dispatching Shuttle Worldhurler to recover EV pilots keep the Ties off it"   
"Copy that Atlas." Heath switched to Tac-Two "Three Flight, protect Worldhurler"   
"Five, get back to the Atlas, you can't do much good out here."   
"I can fight for longer boss"  
"Negative, return to hangar, that's an order"  
"Affirmative" came the disgruntled sigh of the Flight Officer.  
  
Heath checked his tracker, all of his Flight were still there. He spotted something wrong with Zack Revalli's X-Wing, both starboard engines were gone, which would leave his X-Wing spinning to the left until he stopped power flow from it.  
"Three, recover from the spin, I'll get Worldhurler to pick you up"  
"I'm coming out of the spin now, both starboard engines gone... I'll run on main battery to gain sensor stealth."  
"Roger that, be careful" the sensor stealth was a tricky tactic used by smugglers, though it had uses with star fighters. It was used by only running on the main battery instead of the main generator, causing the ship to gain a stealth advantage over sensors, making it un-targetable. "Ben, how many Ties do you count left?"  
  
"I spot maybe three, the rest have returned to the Vic." Ben responded, squinting against the dark backdrop of space.  
"Copy that, I'm on one of them" Heath juked to the left as laser fire sounded nearby, he kept his targeting reticle on the Tie Fighter and switched to proton torpedo, waiting for a lock.  
When the reticle went red, he squeezed the trigger and watched two proton torpedoes streak out and penetrated the outer hull, puncturing through and swerving back sharply and puncturing through again until they detonated. The rest of the Tie Fighters, seeing the awesome skill of the remaining X- Wing pilots retreated back to the Victory Class Star Destroyer.  
  
"Well done Lancer Squadron" came a voice out of nowhere, but sounded in their flight helmets. "You have successfully finished this training mission. Your scores will now be shown on the flight computer" Heath's computer showed the Lancer Squadron crest, an blue Alliance symbol stood at the back whilst one X-Wing flew on it and two more flew in a V formation behind the first. He'd gotten six kills out of twenty four kills, not bad he thought. 


End file.
